Mil Soles
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Para Arthur, el fue el unico humano que resplandecía como mil soles y para Alfred el fue su única estrella. -UsUk-


La inmaculada superficie de cristal resplandeciendo como una estrella, las pequeñas manos tocando con curiosidad su frio resplandor, los azules ojos refulgiendo ante la hermosa visión de la que ignora su verdadera naturaleza.

—bonito, ¿verdad niño?

La voz de la gitana que es su captor y verdugo llegando hasta sus pequeños oídos y hasta los del niño de cabellos de oro frente a él.

—sí, ¿qué es?

—no te puedo decir, pero digamos que es muy importante.

La mujer de corazón negro alejándose con una corrompida sonrisa entre los labios, corrompida como su ser entero.

—¿Qué eres?

El brillante azul del que es amo la pequeña criatura frente a si mirándole fijamente con inocente curiosidad.

Las emplumadas alas en su espalda estremeciéndose ante tanta pureza y sus verdes ojos cristalizándose en las lágrimas.

—Al!

Un grito cálido como la brisa llamando la atención del niño haciéndole alejar la mirada de la luminosa esfera y haciendo alejarse de a poco.

"NO"

Su suave y melodiosa voz saliendo con dificultad de su pequeña boca intentando llamar al niño, el pequeño recibiéndola con calidez dentro de su mente.

"_llévame contigo"_

—pero. . .

"_por favor"_

Si el niño pudiera ver a través de su cristalizada cárcel, podría ver sus lágrimas.

—está bien, mama dice que si alguien pide algo por favor es porque en realidad lo necesita.

Las cálidas manos del infante tomando con cuidado su fría cárcel y llevándola hacia donde su pecho, protegiéndola y cerrando su destino.

.

"_cuando no puedo dormir me gustaría poder tomar tu mano" _

—tal vez no puedas hacer eso, pero yo puedo tomarte entre las mías.

"_¿estabas despierto?_"

—no, pero es difícil seguir durmiendo cuando una tierna vocecilla resuena en tu mente.

"_estúpido"_

El ligero insulto sin afán de verdaderamente herir inundando su mente, sacándole una sonrisilla como viene haciendo desde hace ya 20 años.

"_te agradezco por haberme encontrado, aun y cuando estoy condenado a ser como una pequeña constelación"_

—sabes que siempre me ha gustado la astronomía, y estoy seguro que un día encontrare como sacarte de ahí.

La cálida charla quebrando el gélido silencio de la dama noche, la luz como la de una estrella dejándola fuera de la habitación.

—mañana, tendremos que irnos de esta ciudad.

"_¿Por qué?"_

—la he visto, aquí, en la plaza central.

"_perdón, solo te eh causado problemas desde que te pedí llevarme contigo" _

—no te preocupes, ha sido divertido estar viajando de un lado a otro todos estos años, aparte, todo sea por estar con mi estrella.

"_idiota"_

—Arthur, dormiré un rato más.

Sus manos llevando con cuidado la luminosa prisión hasta su pecho, junto a su corazón.

"_duerme bien, Alfred" _

El frio silencio de la noche lentamente, a medida que el padre tiempo avanza llenando las calles de la ajetreada ciudad con su hechizo, hechizo que es despiadadamente roto por el sonido de cristal y metal rompiéndose, los ojos azules abriéndose de golpe encontrando la sombra y brillo de un cuchillo.

"_Alfred, ¡muévete!"_

El grito que fuerte resuena en su mente haciéndole saltar lejos de la figura siniestra que sujeta el arma, su luz fuertemente sujetada contra su pecho.

—oh, pequeño niño de gafas, te has podido escapar por mucho tiempo.

La horrorosa figura de una mujer siseando inhumanamente por la habitación, llenando la habitación de un palpable temor.

—fue divertido jugar a las escondidas, pero ahora que te encontré, deberías regresarme lo que robaste.

—¡nunca! Usted lo tenía aprisionado, exhibiéndole con motivos egoístas.

—y ahora mismo, ¿acaso tu no estas siendo egoísta?

—es diferent. . .

La mujer de ojos sangre hundiendo el filoso metal en su carne, su brillante estrella siendo lanzada lejos en un amago de protegerla.

"_¡Alfred!"_

—Arthur, de alguna manera, por favor ¡huye!

El sonido de vidrio quebrándose, de carne rasgándose, la risa desquiciada de una mujer consumida en la oscuridad más vil.

"_no" _

La resplandeciente luz invadiendo toda la habitación, la mujer ahora tirada contra una de las paredes inconsciente viajando entre las inconciencias de la vida y muerte, un resplandeciente ser de rubios cabellos y verdes prados por ojos mirándole preocupado.

—Arthur, eres realmente lindo.

Su sangre botando por borbotones contra las brillantes manos que intentan parar la hemorragia.

—_no hables_

—debimos haber intentado romper la esfera antes, somos estúpidos.

—_lo somos, y mucho. _

—Arthur, ¿puedo abrazarte?

—_eso no se pregunta, idiota. _

Los cálidos brazos de su estrella aferrándose a su cuerpo que de apoco se enfría.

—al final, eres más ángel que estrella.

Sus azules océanos cerrándose de a poco, los ojos de su amado gravados en su alma.

—_no te vayas._

Las cálidas lagrimas del ángel cayendo sobre la aun cálida piel del rubio, sujetando el cuerpo de quien durante 20 años le protegió con toda la fuerza que tienen sus brazos entre un grito que corta la noche despiadadamente.

El frio mortal sobre su espalda indicándole que la mujer a muerto y que el verdugo ha venido a cobrar el pecado que ha cometido.

—_solo deseo estar con él._

El frio de la guadaña de la muerte llevándose su brillo.

—_deseo estar eternamente con Alfred._

El ángel cayendo a la eterna inconciencia junto a su luz personal, el humano que brillaba más que mil soles solo para él, y por él.

.

.

.

¡Aquí Kichan con un one-shot nuevo! Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para nada, entre servicio social, servicio militar-si porque kise siendo mujer lo quiere hacer- y profesores malignos sobrevivir se ha vuelto algo más difícil que ser un tributo.

Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco, si me dejan un review seré muy feliz, aun y cuando solo sea un "muy bonito."

Sin más, me despido, estén al pendiente que tal vez la próxima semana actualice "my sweet devil?" si no es que un meteorito cae y me jode más, ¡hasta luego!

¡Kichan FUERA! –no olviden lo review *guiño* *guiño*-


End file.
